Rumors
by Frozen Skies
Summary: Don't you just hate it when something happens and rumors start spreading around like wildfire? Well Naruto sure does especially when the rumors involve him and his best friend unknowing to him that those rumors may just be the truth. SasuNaru


Title: Rumors

Summary: Don't you just hate it when something happens and rumors start spreading around like wildfire? Well Naruto sure does especially when the rumors involve him and his best friend unknowing to him that those rumors may just be the truth.

Author's Note - I've had this idea in my head after I read a SasuNaru doujinshi and it just wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to just write it down and hope that you guys enjoy reading it. Oh and for those who can guess from which SasuNaru doujinshi I got this idea from will have permission to choose what will happen in the future chapters!

Hint: You can find the doujinshi on Youtube.

Warnings for the story: This story is purely SasuNaru meaning boyxboy love, bromance at its greatest, yaoi, or whatever you want to call it. Do not like? Then please leave this story. Also there will be some mild Sakura bashing in later chapters. Sorry to those who are a fan of her, but please do not leave this story because of it.

Enjoy!

Rumors

One would find it strange that your best friend since Kindergarden all of a sudden starts showing up in your bed univited every morning.

Others would find it more strange on how said best friend keeps getting inside your house after you have locked all the doors and windows.

Or if you are of the very select few, would squeal at the very sight of having the prestigeous asshole sleeping right next to you in your bed.

Obviously, after constantly throwing fits at the raven, Naruto wasn't one of them.

And now, just like every other morning Naruto was sitting up in his bed glaring daggers at the unwelcomed guest.

"Sasuke." Naruto said bitterly not even trying to hide his anger as he made a futile attempt at waking the other up, but instead he only received a few mumbled words while the raven turned his back on the blonde which just infuriated Naruto even more.

"Teme, you wake your ass up now and get out!" He yelled and ignored the knocks and 'keep it down in there' voices he heard from his very annoying neighbors.

Sasuke turned his head to peer over his shoulder at the loud moron with one of his many famous Uchiha glares, as the stupid fangirls liked to call it.

He tried to growl out at the other, but with it being early in the morning and a loud ringing echoing through his head thanks to the loud dobe's wake up call he settled for a low hiss.

"Shut up dobe you're too loud."

Naruto being too angry for finding Sasuke in his bed again ignored throwing a huge fit over being called a dobe in favor for hitting him with a pillow.

"Well I wouldn't be loud if a certain teme would stop sneaking into my bed every morning!"

Sasuke sat up to snatch the extra pilllow away before he could be attacked with it and threw it across the room knowing Naruto would be too lazy to get up and wreck his already messy room to find it. Now that he was safe from being threatened with another pillow he resumed his nap that the dobe had so rudely interrupted.

A golden eye brow twitched a few times until he bowed his head in defeat. He was honestly getting tired of finding the boy sleeping in his bed, but secretly he couldn't really complain or bring himself to be completely mad and angry about it. It wasn't often that he would have company at his apartment so he took a little bit of comfort in the other's presence. The real problem about the whole situation was that Sakura had found out about such occurences and would bug him constantly about it despite Naruto's protests against him and the bastard being a couple. He was sure the other only did this to make him angry since they often fought a lot so without any further thought about his friend's actions he got himself up to prepare for the rest of the day leaving a still grumpy raven to continue his sleep.

"Oh good you're awake" A short haired woman with bubble gum hair and jade green eyes said happily as she approached the unsuspecting blonde whom was currently locking up his door from the outside before roughly shoving the keys into his loose pocketed jeans.

Naruto turned his head quickly at her in a bit of a surprise, but quickly regained his composure and let a big grin spread across his face. "Hey Sakura, what's up?"

"Well." Sakura clapsed her hands together in an attempt to remove her nervousness. "I was wondering if perhaps Sasuke had slept over at your place again."

"Uh, yeah, but he's still sleeping." Naruto said nervously. He was not liking where this conversation was going and could only hope that Sakura wouldn't continue with the subject. He let out a soft sigh and walked off with his former crush following right behind him. He was not ready to deal with her accusations so early in the morning when he had yet to have a bowl of Ichiraku ramen

Her gaze fell down to the floor along with her arms. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I don't understand, I've been there for him just as long as you have and-"

Naruto raised his hand infront of her cutting her off. "Sasuke has been through the same crap as me which is why he confides and trusts me because I understand exactly everything he has had to deal with Sakura. I'm like a brother to him and I'm sure one day he will trust and confide in you too you just have to be patient and supportive of him."

"More like a lover." She mumbled, but immediately regretted it once seeing the anger sketch itself onto the blonde's normally grinning face. It was not often that Naruto would get mad at her or give her such a scary look so when it happened she knew it was best for her to keep quiet unless she wanted to be buried six feet under.

"How many times do I have to tell you Sakura there is nothing going on between me and Sasuke!" He yelled at the top of his lungs obvlivous to the frieghtend stares or giggles he was receiving for his sudden outburst.

"Nar-" Sakura tried to get out, but was interrupted again.

"No Sakura. I am sick and tired of you accussing me and acting like I had stabbed you in the back for something that has not and will never happen."

Finally deciding that her quest to drag answers out of the blond was useless she turned around to take a different path opposite of the famous ramen restaurant Naruto was so fond of.

"Please tell Sasuke to meet me at the training grounds at three." She requested before taking off.

Naruto, though Sakura could no longer see him with her back turned, gave her a slight nod of his head and proceeded on his walk over to his destination hoping there wouldn't be anymore annoyances along the way.

He moved the cover that slightly covered Ichiraku's entrance aside and nearly groaned at the sight that welcomed him.

Standing there just barely short of ten inches away from his face was Ayame with a closed grin which Naruto knew it as 'I know your secret' but what he couldn't figure out was why she had that look on her face. He wasn't hiding anything, at least, not that he knew of.

"So I heard from Ino that a certain raven didn't go home last night." She softly squealed in delight, but Naruto wasn't having anything to do with it so he ignored her and sat on a bench closest to the men's restroom knowing well that Ayame hated going around that area due to the horrendus odor that would often linger there.

Honestly Naruto would favor the terrible smell over the squealing of a fan girl's delusions.

Ayame, not willing to give up so easily moved in beside him despite the foul odor and the burning sensation she now felt in her eyes.

"Don't be like that Naruto I just wanted to talk to you about Sasuke." She pouted cutely and then grumbled a few unaudible words when Naruto wasn't falling for it.

He softly glared at the woman silently wondering why he wasn't getting his order.

"Aren't you suppose to be working?"

"I'm on break." She answered smartly.

"Since when did the old man allow breaks"

"Since now."

Naruto cursed lightly under his breath not believing his bad luck today shot up from out of his seat and went up to the counter where the old man was serving ramen and bought four bowls to go leaving a whining Ayame and a very confused restaurant owner behind as he realized that he should've just stayed home then maybe he could've avoided all of this.

Not bothering with all the awkward stares he received as he took off as fast as he could back to his little apartment he unlocked the door and slammed it behind him not caring how loud the noise was as he wasn't in a very good mood, and one should learn if Uzumaki isn't in a good mood then no one is.

"Not having a good day dobe?"Sasuke smirked at his best friend knowing all too well what Naruto had gone through today.

"Oh screw you teme." He spat out as he rummaged through the bag dragging out his four bowls of ramen that he had been dieing to eat all day and thanking whomever that the two obstacles that others knew as women didn't ruin his appetite. "You know what happens everytime you sleep over. Yaoi fangirls start squirming all over me and I get the third degree from your crush. Oh," Naruto was saying in between slurps of his ramen. "Sakura wants you to meet her at the training grounds at three."

A black eyebrow rose and Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know why, so I'm guessing she finally got the guts to confess her feelings, but then again it's a meeting at the training grounds...So maybe" Naruto chuckled a little moving on to his second bowl. " She wants to get down and dir - OW! What was that for teme?!" He screamed as another book was being thrown his direction.

"Finish that sentence and you are dead." Sasuke threatened with another book in his hand, one that was heavier and bigger than the one before.

"I was joking teme joking!" He flung his hands in the air as if to surrender. "You know as in I say something and we both laugh..?"

The other glared fiercly as he dropped the heavy book and went back to sipping his coffee he had prepared for himself earlier not dropping his stare at the unawared blonde.

Naruto pouted cutely at the flung ramen that had somehow mananged to worm itself all over his kitchen floor and walls after a book collision. More upset with the fact that he was now one bowl shorter of ramen than the mess he ordered Sasuke to buy him more ramen once his meeting with Sakura was over.

"Why two bowls dobe?" He questioned with a raised brow. "I only knocked over one."

"One for ruining my ramen two, for even daring to ruin my ramen."

"That doesn't make any sen-." He stopped short as he was shoved out the door by a very annoyed blonde.

"Just go meet up with Sakura and get my damn ramen already."

"Tch." He replied when the door slammed shut once again leaving him slightly disappointed that he didn't get to finish the coffee he made or spend more time with Naruto. With a shake of his head he started toward the training ground and could only pray for a miracle that Naruto was wrong about Sakura wanting to confess her feelings because it wasn't her confession he had spent years waiting for.

No, he was waiting for Naruto.

A/N: Alright I know what you are going to say. "A little rushed between all of them, wasn't it?" Yes, I did rush it a little bit, but I had good reasons for it. I wanted to show everyone just how pissed Naruto was about the whole situation. Sakura accusing him, Ayame gossiping, and Sasuke not caring about it all, in fact, he seemed to enjoy it. Now I wanted to keep going on for this chapter, but I thought maybe it would be best to end it there for now. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
